


Hypothermia

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9416081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Fluffy Henry fic where they’re stranded and Henry confesses his love. No smut, please??? AND Maybe a fic where Henry has to keep the reader from getting hypothermia. Please?!?!





	

Fic:

“Be careful,” Henry warns as you both run for your car. You’d already slipped once and the sleet had soaked through your clothes, chilling you to the bone. Your hands shake as you try to put the key in the keyhole. Henry places his hands on your arms, running them up and down, trying his best to warm you.

Finally you manage to get the door open. Henry heads around to the passenger side as you get into the driver’s seat. “Great,” you groan as you turn the key. The engine refuses to turn over, leaving you and Henry stranded.

“What’s wrong?” Henry asks, shivering.

“I don’t know,” you answer, “But I think we’re stuck and to top it off, there’s no heat. If the werewolf doesn’t find and kill us, we’ll die of hypothermia.”

“No we won’t,” Henry informs you, “Take off your clothes. Fortunately I left my trench coat in the back seat. You can use it to stay warm.”

“What about you?” you ask him.

“I’ll be fine,” he answers as he begins removing his suit jacket, “I’m more concerned about you at the moment, your fingers are turning blue. You can have the back seat, I promise I won’t look.”

“Thanks,” you tell him before crawling into the back seat. Henry stays in the front, removing his wet clothes layer by layer. Your eyes flick up once in a while, checking to make sure he isn’t watching you as you undress. Henry is a perfect gentleman, keeping his eyes cast down. When your soaked clothing is piled up in the driver’s seat, you grab Henry’s trench coat and wrap it around you, holding it close. Henry’s arms are wrapped around him, his body shaking. “Henry, come back here,” you encourage him, “We can keep each other warm.”

“That’s quite alright,” Henry says, still shaking.

“Henry, I’m serious,” you say, placing a hand on his shoulder, “Come here.”

“A-are you sure?” Henry asks.

“Yes,” you answer. Henry hesitates, considering your offer before finally deciding to join you. You look away, giving him the same courtesy he had given you, as he crawls into the back seat with you. “Here,” you offer as you remove the trench coat. You lay the material across Henry’s lap as you snuggle up next to him, holding your half up against your chest. Henry hesitates before draping his arm around your shoulders and pulling you tightly to his side.

“You’re freezing,” Henry states as he wraps his other arm around you.

“Yeah?” you ask as you shiver, “I hadn’t noticed.” Henry pulls your head to his chest and runs his hand through your dripping hair.

“I shouldn’t have brought you out here,” you tell him as you cling to him. It felt strange to have his bare skin against yours, to have his hands trailing over your body.

“Don’t worry about that now,” Henry instructs.

“But this is my fault,” you tell him.

“It’s my fault for following you,” Henry corrects, “And for encouraging you to take this car. If I was smart, I would’ve stayed back at the bunker where I belong.”

“Guess you’re not as smart as you think you are,” you laugh.

“I suppose not,” Henry laughs along with you.

“Henry, why did you come out here with me?” you ask.

“Well, I’d never encountered a live werewolf before and I was curious,” Henry answers, “Though I must admit that you had some part to play in my choosing to come on this hunt.”

“I did?” you ask as you pull away and look up at him, “But why?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” he questions, “I thought that by now, my intentions had been made clear.”

“I - I’m not sure what you mean,” you admit.

“I care about you,” Henry says, “You’ve been there for me since I traveled to this time, and I want to be there for you too; if you’ll have me that is.”

“I-” you begin.

“Y/N, what I’m trying to say is that I love you,” Henry tells you. You can’t stop yourself from smiling as you snuggle into his side again.

“I love you too, Henry,” you tell him.


End file.
